


save your love (and take mine from me)

by eccentrick



Series: Witcher Ficlets [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, They're dumb your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: Geralt picks up a heartbroken Jaskier in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Series: Witcher Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992151
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	save your love (and take mine from me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the song Susie Save Your Love by Allie X ft. Mitski. Check it out! This is dumb but a good stress reliever

The windshield wipers cut through the silence as he drives. Only a few stragglers pass him by, headlights blinding in the night, his sleepy eyes unaccustomed to the brightness. The road is slick, rain coming down in fat drops. 

Geralt grips the steering wheel and sighs. He thought Jaskier was done with this, but apparently not. He called Geralt at one AM, asking for a ride home. His best friend was hard to understand at first, being drunk and in tears, but Geralt has become well versed in Jaskier over the years to make out "Valdo", "two-timing asshole" and "too drunk", though it was difficult to determine to street Jaskier kept trying to give him. 

It's hard to admit, but Geralt almost hung up the phone. He thought maybe, just maybe, if he left Jaskier stranded he would learn his lesson. Valdo is harmless in the physical sense, so if he stayed there he would be safe. But Jaskier rarely did the sensible thing sober. Let alone drunk. Drunk Jaskier would sleep out in the rain and find a way to drown, if Geralt let him. 

And if he thinks about it, the picture of Jaskier heartbroken and lonely in the rain tugs at his stone heart. And deep down, he knows he would have never been able to do it, not when Jaskier is concerned. Never Jaskier. 

He pulls up to the curb, and his heart sinks when he sees Jaskier bent down on his knees, head on his knees, soaking wet. The streetlight he's under reflects on his tear streaked cheeks, or maybe that's just the rain. 

The steering wheel creaks under Geralt's fists. 

Jaskier takes a long time to notice Geralt's car idling, and Geralt lets him make his own realization. A startled Drunk Jaskier is not a good thing, and he doesn't want to distress his friend more than he has too. 

After a concerning amount of time, Jaskier notices him and manages a watery smile. He tries to stand and almost falls, making a stumbled recovery. Geralt is out of his car immediately, going to Jaskier's side. Jaskier goes to hug Geralt and trips on his own feet, head going straight to Geralt's chest. 

Jaskier reaches up to grope him, his sniffles turning to giggles. "Dan Gerald -- Ger-alt...your...bobbies..," he cackles. 

Sighing, Geralt bundles Jaskier up in his arms and leads him to the passenger side door. He opens it and slides Jaskier in. Jaskier is still giggling, bordering on maniacally, and Geralt just reaches down and buckles him in. 

Jaskier only goes silent when Geralt gets in, starting the car. He drives in silence for a minute or two, increasing the speed of the windshield wipers, the sound of the squeaking filling the silence. 

"Ger, can I ashk you a question?" 

"I think you would even if I said no." 

"Har. Har." 

Surprisingly, Jaskier doesn't ask the question. Geralt waits, and waits a few more moments, before saying, "Go ahead. I was just joking. Of course you can ask me." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Geralt can see Jaskier fiddle with his fingers. "Am I...am I a bother?"

Geralt flinches. Like a shot, his heart aches. His mind goes a mile a minute, attempting to parse through his memory to see where Jaskier would get that from. Yeah, Geralt likes to joke around with Jaskier, pretend not to like having him around just to egg him on, because he loves when Jaskier goes on rants. He loves--

"No, of course not. I- I'm sorry if I ever, er, if I made you think that--"

Sounding more sober, Jaskier says, "I know you don't. I meant…"

Geralt inhales deeply, making himself stay calm. "If that bastard Valdo said anything like that, he can stick his guitar up his ass. He'd sound better, that’s for damn sure." 

The red of the stop light glints off Jaskier's face as he gives Geralt a small smile, eyes still a little glazed. "He...he's still seeing Priscilla. Behind both our backs. I'm...I'm afraid I lost my boyfriend and my friend." 

"Hmm...I'm sure Priscilla will understand." 

"I hope."

They drive in silence until they pull into Geralt's driveway. Neither of them make to get out. They just sit there, the rain a soothing ambiance. 

"You deserve better." 

Jaskier hums. "I'm not sure about that." His eyes water. He'd always been a weepy drunk, but the sadness in his eyes startles Geralt. "I don't even deserve you."

"Fuck that," Geralt says, a little too strongly from the way Jaskier jumps. "Maybe it's not about deserving, anyway. I want you in my life, so you're in my life." 

Jaskier grins. "Look at you, mish- mister phil-o-soph...sop-hical. Who woulda thunk."

"All I know is that Valdo doesn't deserve _you_. Why you'd date him is beyond me."

Jaskier looks at Geralt intensely. "Guess I really might not deserve him, if he's just a substitute. And a poor one at that." 

Geralt swallows down his desire to ask who, but he knows that Jaskier is drunk and sad and hurt so it would be unkind to try to get answers from him. And he needs to sleep on his hope, so it can die a gentle death in his sleep; he's tired enough to think perhaps...maybe Jaskier is…? No. 

When Geralt doesn't answer, the smile slides off Jaskier's face. He's starting to look a little green, actually. 

"Jaskier, are you-"

Jaskier turns and pukes on Geralt's lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I take prompts @ eccentrick-ramblings. Send me some if you have any, don't be shy.


End file.
